This invention generally relates to devices for discharging batteries. More particularly, this invention relates to devices for discharging rechargeable batteries in an efficient, safe and economical manner. Because of the increased use of portable devices, e.g., telephones, video recorders, hand-held radios, etc., it has become necessary to have a device for fully discharging batteries which have a memory. Otherwise, a subsequent charge cannot be fully accomplished. Attempts have been previously made to provide battery discharge devices. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,564, described a discharge apparatus for the continuous discharge of appliance batteries, including a central housing formed with adjustable contact members to effect electrical communication with a battery and associated discharge components. It also included a strap-like structure for mounting the housing to the battery. Richter, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,579, described a charger for a battery-operated surgical machine, including a charging circuit and a housing. The housing contained the charging circuit and was provided with a plugged receptacle means for the battery component of the surgical machine. The housing was also fitted with a selector switch connected to the charging circuit. In a first position, the charging circuit charged the battery immediately, while in a second position the charging circuit first discharged the battery down to a predetermined lower potential and thereafter charged it up to a predetermined higher potential. Fasen, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,860, described a battery charger for recharging nickel cadmium batteries, including a trickle charge, fast charge and deep charge modes. A control circuit included a clock-driven mode control counter having counter states which conditioned power supply circuitry within the charger to the mode appropriate to the battery terminal voltage. The counter was conditioned to its deep discharge state by actuation of a user accessible switch. When the terminal voltage fell below a first predetermined level, the counter automatically reverted from the discharge state to its fast charge state to establish the fast charge mode. When the terminal voltage rose above a second predetermined level, the counter automatically reverted to its trickle charge state to establish the trickle charge mode. Staats, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,861, described a battery charger for rapidly recharging small capacity rechargeable batteries. The batteries being recharged are placed in electrical contact with terminals that are electrically coupled to a source of DC current, a current being completed through the battery or batteries to be recharged. The charger included a spring-driven rotary switch that contacted a discharge terminal and then a charge terminal, the battery thereby being first discharged for a predetermined period of time and then charged for a predetermined period of time. However, none of the prior art includes the unique and novel features of the present invention.